Aquarius
Aquarius is a city in Trans-Antarctica founded by Sancho Monte Captio and Sir Thomas Aquarius by request of the Governor of Trans-Antarctica. The city is largely a industrial one and also a tourism one. The title mayor doesn't exist but strangely it's replaced by Governor of Aquarius. The city is mainly Libertarian conservative like The Leader and the Governor of Aquarius has always been from the Libertarian Party. This is the only city in Trans-Antarctica with out a leader who is from the Penguin Power Party. Aquarius was the first city found by Sancho Monte Captio in 1998 and also the only not in Eastshield. Aquarius is the sole water provider for most of Trans-Antarctica and parts of Eastshield and has been nicknamed the Water Carrier of Trans-Antarctica. History In 1998 the Colonial Antarctica government called in a city designer called in a Freezelandian called Sir Thomas Aquarius to build a fort in modern day Trans-Antarctica by the southern coast. The plan was to use it as a naval port while siding as a army fort. Together with Sancho Monte Captio, a recent university graduate, they built the fort which they named Fort Aquarius after Thomas. However Thomas secretly was a active revolutionist spy and built secret tunnels for Minutemen to crawl through and attack loyaltist soldiers. The fort only took two months and while Loyaltist soldiers were still arriving went through the tunnels and attacked the Loyaltists with slingshots. The Loyaltists panicked and fled and the entire fort was secured for military use. However the revolution was nearly over and the revolutionist generals asked Sancho Monte Captio and Aquarius if they could convert it into a city of 50,000 refugees who have been made homeless. Aquarius agreed and built the city which was also finished in two months. The majority of the refugees were revolutionists who felt that all means of liberty have been taken away from them. They formed protests but their land were taken by the loyatists. They were all farmers or middle class professionals. The city was soon finished. Sancho and Aquarius felt that there work was done and left. The first governor, Samuel Aquarius of the Libertarian Party, the son of Sir Thomas Aquarius and US citizen, was voted Governor of Aquarius (the residents felt that "mayor" reminded them of the Royalists). Districts * Sir Thomas Aquarius Harborfront A major port for industrial, civilian and military use. It's also a major tourist destination with Monte Captio Bay around the corner. This also consists of multiple seasides. The whole part of the port is considered The west part of the town is also considered to be part of the district. Aquarius City Airport is located here. * Libra Island A island which considered a government federal prison until the second Governor of Aquarius Jerry Libra in 2002 made it part of the city and named it after himself. It's a major tourist destination and also full of pebbles. The Federal Exchequer plans to build a bank here to collect the pebbles on the south side. There are many holiday villas here. * Capital Aquarius The central and eastern part of the city, full of skyscrapers, banks and other major commercial buildings. It is a major economical district. Formerly known as Metropolitan, it was renamed Capital Aquarius. Located here is the Aquarius Stock Market, one of the largest. Since Aquarius is the fourth largest economic power in the USA, many globalized businesses are located here. * Thomas Hills The mountains in the northern part of the city. Blizards are common here but it has most of the cities residents here. * South Town The southern area of the city. The other residents live here. * Outer Aquarius City Technically not part of the city but the outer area of Aquarius in the northeastern fields and the eastern hills it is a district by the Aquarius Country Act. It has a very large farming community. Also it has ten seats the Aquarius City Council. * New Aquarius A district propsed in 2007 where Thomas Hills and Outer Aquarius City will cede land and create a new area mainly designed for farming and residents. It has been accepted and a suburb also by the same name will be built as will as an New Aquarius Airport. The airport should be complete by middle 2010. Places * Monte Captio Bay A seaside resort in Sir Thomas Aquarius Port. * Port Aquarius The main port in the Sir Thomas Aquarius Port. Used mainly for tourism, public use etc. * Aquarius Hall The Governor of Aquarius house. It's a country house surrounded by an estate. * Mount Arcdia The largest mountain in the Thomas Mountain Range, or more locally known ad the Thomas Hills * Arcadia Ski Resort A famous ski resort owned by Snowride LLC. * Libra Fjords In the east of Libra island lies the Libra Fjords. Many Ross and Weddell Seals immigrate here. * Aquarius Basillica A large telenacle devoted to a unknown saint. Historians are finding out about which saint it's devoted to. * '''Arcadia Lake A lake which leads to Mount Arcadia. It's shared by the Metropolitan district and the Mountains of Aquarius district. * Arcadia Park There is a park which surrounds the Arcadia Lake. * Trans Antarctica Highway 7 A highway which passes through South Town and Metropolitan districts. *'Aquarius City Airport' An airport three miles east of the city center. It is the main airport and offers flights around the city. *'Aquarius Capitol Building' The building for the city council, the Aquarius Council. Inhabitants Resources Aquarius is a crucial resource point. The area is perfect for fishing and a handful of citizens who can afford the equipment live a life as fishermen. A licence is required by law and national recognised licences or international recognised don't count. Having one of the licences above means that you will recieve a Aquarius fishing licence meaning that you can fish in Aquarius waters. The most commonly caught fish is the yellow fish which is worth 4 fishes. A mullet or a large fish is worth 8 fishes and the rare grey fish is worth 24 fishes. The fish is shipped globally, nationally and regionally. West Pengolia is a generous customer because the fish shipped to there is 10 times more under the under the Pengolian Fish Law of 2005. This is due to the fact that fish can be used as weapons and to prevent this Penghis Khan put special laws (of course it failed because Penghis encourages penguins to keep fishes as weapons). Penghis Khan pays more so the cooperations also benefits. Aquarius is also home to the "Golden Aquarius Fish", more commonly known as the "Golden Mullet", a large subspecies of yellow fish and exclusive to Trans-Antarctica. These fish are very rare and under the Trans-Antarctica Fishing Code of 2000 only the Golden Mullet could be fished in Aquarius and the surrounding land. The food insustry is very important in Aquarius and the city rivals Club Penguin Island and Seal Island. The pebble also is part of the trade. The pebble is the official currency of Antarctica. The Federal Bank of Aquarius is a member of the Federal Exchequer and they have the write to distribute the pebbles when needed. Silver and gold has been found in Libra Island and Thomas Hills and is sold by private sources. The Aquarius Mining Network is a group of independent mines and investors that makes a minimum annual profit of 40,000,000,000 pebbles every year. However Aquarius has mining tax which states that 2% of all earnings goes to the local government. Also thanks to Barrick Abanana 6% of the remaining earnings goes to the US Treasury. Aquarius is also the sole provider of water for Trans-Antarctica, west and south Eastshield and the southern Antarctica Peninsula. Under the company Aquarius River's and Canal's Water. Water is exported across the USA. Their rivals have been grabbed up through majority shareholding and only a few independent ones remain with minority shareholding from the company. Transportation A group of RocketSnails are expected to make a profit here by building a Skyline network to other Trans-Antarctica cities. The network is expected to be ready in 2012 where it'll make shuttle services to cities during the rush hour. Concerns of overcrowding is felt though and tickets will be expensive or journies would have to be prebooked. Aquarius is included in the network as it's a major trade city and creatures may have a buisness in Aquarius or a job. A high speed shuttle train service is also on the way which will run to other cities non stop via the South Eastshield Crossing and it's ran by the same RocketSnails.Many penguins also take commuter planes, or planes to areas across the continent via Aquarius City Airport. Government Sport Ice Hockey, like in the rest of the USA, is popular in the city. They currently have two teams competting in professional, Aquarius IHC (run by multi-sports club Aquarius City SC) and Aquarius Rangers. Aquarius IHC competes in the MLH and the rangers compete in the lower IHLC. Occasionally, the Aquarius Rangers have competed in the MLH but have always been relegated at the end of the season. The two teams play in a ice hockey derby, the Aquarius Hockey Kings or the IHK. Aquarius IHC have won everyone. Notable Ice Hockey players from Aquarius all play for the two professional clubs. Top scorer Andrew Lawson plays for Aquarius IHC and is the first choice Centre for the Trans-Antarctica national hockey team. American football is also popular. Aquarius City SC has set up a club in the Outer Aquarius City area that is New Aquarius, FC Aquarius. They haven't being doing well recently despite being in the top league, finishing 9th out of 14. A few notable American Football players come from this area, including Quarterback William Bridge who plays for FC Glassyglow Glowers. Basketball is the third most popular sport. Aquarius City SC have the Aquarius Pros who compete in the top league. In it's first year it was relegated although it was promated again. Rising stars such as Shane West and Bob Robben got them their best finish in 2008, finishing second. Football (Soccer), the fourth most popular, is also played, though not a frequent as the American rules version. The Aquarius City SC have set up a team, called the Aquarius Sharks. Many players come from other areas of the USA, especially the Antarctica Peninsula. The football team has done better then it's american counterpart, always finishing in the top four. There are no notable players actually from Aquarius, although, young rising stars, under 20s such as Sam Latten and Lloyd Lewis is expected to make their mark in the future. Other sports exist or are being introduced. Fishball is being introduced by immigrant Pengolians and is slowly also being introduced in private and charter schools. Aquarius City SC is unlikely to set up a club for the sport though. Rugby is being introduced by terrians and Freezelandians but has been played ever since the city was founded by Sir Thomas Aquarius, who played the sport. Rugby is expected to grow and Aquarius City SC may set up a team. Bat and ball sports have made a mark. Rounders, baseball/softball and cricket are some of those sports. Cricket and rounders has had the biggest effect, with kwik cricket teams being formed in schools as well rounder teams. Trivia * Unlike the rest of the United States of Antarctica, the city speaks Free Republic English Category:Cities Category:Rooms